Lost Button
by Eltrish
Summary: Kyoya sadar kalau waktu Kaoru hanya tinggal sebentar lagi. Ia ingin berada di sisi Kaoru dan menemaninya, namun sayangnya, Hanya Hikaru yang ditunggu oleh Kaoru. Agak Shounenai kalo diliat baik-baik, hahaha. genrenya ga ngerti deh.


Ouran bukan punya Ish tapi punya Bisco Hatori-sensei, saia cuman pinjem buat fanfic doang hehe fanfic pertama Ouran nih, maaf ya kalo agak2 aneh, geje, trus shounen ai? hahaha, ga deng, becanda. Enjoy! XS

* * *

" _Nee, Hikaru, kau dengar aku?" Panggil Kaoru. Ia duduk atas pasir pantai, menikmati indahnya matahari tenggelam bersama Hikaru di sampingnya._

" _Huh? Kau bilang sesuatu, Kao?" Sepertinya Hikaru terlalu asik menikmati pemandangan sehingga tidak mendengarkan perkataan kembarannya._

" _Aku tanya, menurutmu kenapa langit sore warnanya tak lagi biru?" _

" _Huh?" Hikaru mengerutkan alisnya bingung. " Hm, entahlah? Mungkin menandakan waktunya berpisah?"_

_Kaoru terkekeh pelan. " Justru terbalik, Hikaru." Kaoru pun mengangkat wajahnya, menatap langit yang tak lagi biru, memandangi matahari yang semakin lama semakin bersembunyi sebelum sepenuhnya menghilang. Menikmati angin pantai yang menghembuskan rambutnya. " Itu menandakan 'sampai bertemu besok'." Sambung Kaoru sambil tersenyum tipis._

* * *

Musim gugur.

" Kaoru, sudah kubilang berapa kali jangan membuka jendela kamarmu terlalu lama? Nanti kamu masuk angin." Omel Hikaru seraya menutup jendela kamar adik kembarnya.

" Maaf, aku lupa menutupnya." Ujar Kaoru terdengar menyesal. Ia memandangi kembarannya yang masih merengut. " Aku kan sudah minta maaf, sampai kapan kamu mau berwajah masam begitu, Hikaru?" Tanya Kaoru sambil terenyum tipis.

" Wajahku tidak masam." Bantah Hikaru cepat. Ia pun berjalan ke arah adik kembarnya tercinta yang duduk di atas kursi rodanya di dekat jendela. Tubuh Kaoru yang dibalut oleh baju pasien semakin hari terlihat semakin rapuh. Rona wajah Kaoru tidak seindah dulu. Pucat, diwarnai kelabu melapisi seluruh lekuk wajahnya.

Ia pun menutup jendela dengan sebelah tangannya, berharap angin dingin yang sedari tadi berhembus masuk tidak memperburuk kondisi tubuh Kaoru.

" Tapi alismu berkerut terus." Kaoru pun tersenyum kecil menertawakan kembarannya.

" Tidak berkerut." Bantah Hikaru seraya menutupi tubuh kembarannya dengan sweeter krem rancangan ibunya. " Sudahlah, Kaoru, daripada berdebat terus, lebih baik kau istirahat. Kalau tidak, kapan kau akan sembuh dan keluar dari rumah sakit ini?" Hikaru pun mendorong kursi roda kembarannya kembali ke arah tempat tidur.

" _Hai, hai."_ Kaoru menurut saja, membiarkan Hikaru membawanya kembali ke atas tempat tidur meski sebenarnya ia sudah muak berada disana.

Setelah Kaoru merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur, Hikaru pun menarik sebuah kursi dan duduk di pinggir tempat tidur. " Mau apel?" Tanya Hikaru begitu melihat sekeranjang buah yang dibawakan oleh Tamaki kemarin.

Kaoru mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Hikaru balas tersenyum lalu mengambil sebuah apel dan mulai mengupasnya.

" Bagaimana di sekolah?" Tanya Kaoru kembali memulai pembicaraan.

" Huh? Hm, biasa saja. Raja tetap suka berbuat bodoh. Honey-senpai selalu makan cake tanpa kenal batasan. Mori-senpai tetap jarang bicara. Ah, tapi baru-baru ini dia panik karena Honey-senpai sakit gigi." Kaoru pun mulai tertawa kecil mendengar cerita kembarannya.

" Kalau Kyoya-senpai..." Hikaru berhenti sejenak sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya, tapi tanpa diberitahupun Kaoru sudah tahu.

Akhirnya mereka berdua bicara secara bersamaan. " Selalu membawa bukunya kemana pun dan mengeluarkan aura hitam." Lalu mereka berdua tertawa bersama.

" Kau tahu juga ya?"

" Namanya juga Kyoya-senpai." Kaoru berhenti tertawa, ganti tersenyum pada kembarannya. " Lalu bagaimana dengan Haruhi?" Tanya Kaoru dengan nada menggoda.

Plosh! Wajah Hikaru pun memerah seperti apel yang sedang ia kupas.

" Ke-Ke-Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya soal Haruhi?" Tanya Hikaru tergagap karena malu. Melihat kembarannya yang panik karena menyembunyikan rasa malunya, Kaoru semakin bersemangat untuk menggoda kakak kembarnya itu.

" Loh? Memangnya tidak boleh kalau aku bertanya soal Haruhi? Dia kan temanku juga." Kaoru pun tersenyum dengan jahil. " Atau ada sesuatu dengan Haruhi yang tidak kuketahui, hmmm?"

" Ti-Tidak juga!"

" Masa?"

" Benar kok!" Hikaru yang makin panik pun mengupas apel lebih cepat hingga akhirnya jarinya teriris dan meninggalkan segaris luka. " Aduh!" Rintihnya. Ia pun menghisap dari yang keluar dari jari telunjuknya itu.

" Hikaru, kamu ngak apa-apa?!" Tanya Kaoru panik.

" Hm, hanya luka gores kok." Jawab Hikaru terdengar enteng. Dengan sebelah tangannya ia menepuk kepala adik kembarnya itu lalu mengacak-acak rambut Kaoru yang tersisir dengan rapi. " Tak perlu berwajah cemas begitu. Luka gores begini dijilat juga sembuh." Sambung Hikaru sambil tersenyum ringan. Kaoru pun balas tersenyum pada Hikaru.

Hikaru melirik ke arah baju pasien Kaoru. Lagi-lagi kancingnya terlewat satu. Selalu saja begitu. Anak sulung dari keluarga Hitachin itu menghela nafas pelan. " Nee, Kaoru. Lihat, kau salah lagi memasang kancing bajumu." Ujarnya datar. Sudah biasa.

Kaoru menundukkan kepalanya ke bawah. Benar saja kata Hikaru, lagi-lagi ia melewatkan satu kancing. " Ah, iya, kau benar, Hikaru." Ujar Kaoru sambil tersenyum tipis. Jari Kaoru yang pucat bergerak untuk membenarkan pakaiannya, namun ditahan oleh tangan kembarannya.

" Biar aku saja." Kata Hikaru sambil tersenyum. Ia pun meletakan pisau buah dan apel yang belum selesai ia kupas. Setelah bangun dari kursinya, dengan cekatan ia melepaskan seluruh kancing pada baju Kaoru dan memasangnya ulang. " Dasar, masa memakai baju dengan benar saja tidak bisa?" Ledek Hikaru sambil nyengir lebar. Kaoru pun hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman.

* * *

_Matahari tenggelam di kala senja, dan sekarang saatnya kita bernyanyi sambil menunggu waktunya berpisah._

* * *

" Ootori-kun, pasien di kamar 713 itu temanmu bukan?" Tanya seorang dokter tua yang terlihat lesu. Bawah matanya hitam sekali, seperti sudah beberapa hari tidak tidur.

Kyoya menoleh pada dokter itu kemudian membetulkan kacamatanya yang turun. " Maksudmu Kaoru?" Tanya Kyoya memastikan.

Dokter itu mengangguk pelan dengan ekspresi wajah yang sulit dijelaskan. Yang jelas, bukan ekspresi gembira. Kyoya yang tanggap situasi pun langsung bertanya, " Apa ada masalah dengan penyakit Kaoru?"

Dokter itu menganggat wajahnya kemudian memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku jas dokternya. " Mungkin lebih dari sekedar masalah." Katanya pelan. Wajah Kyoya sedikit banyak berubah meski coba ia sembunyikan.

" Maksud dokter?"

" Infeksi katup jantung... sudah puluhan tahun aku menjadi dokter di rumah sakit ini, tapi sepanjang pengalamanku, jarang sekali ada pasien yang bisa bertahan hidup. Apalagi untuk kasusnya, semakin lama kondisinya semakin melemah. Kalau begini ia bahkan tidak akan bisa bertahan untuk operasi berikutnya." Dokter itu sudah terdengar putus asa.

Putus asa? Sayang sekali, itu bukanlah karakter Kyoya. Ia mendengus pelan kemudian menyunggingkan senyum sinisnya yang khas. " Dokter, kalau anda saja sudah menyerah, lalu bagaimana dengan pasien yang masih memiliki semangat hidup?" Tanyanya setengah menyindir. " Lagipula kalau Kaoru, aku yakin dia pasti bisa bertahan." Sambung Kyoya yakin.

Dokter itu berdeham beberapa kali. " Yah, mungkin itu memang benar, tapi bagaimana pun aku ingin menyampaikan hal itu padamu." Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya yang sudah mulai rentan pergi menjauh dari Kyoya.

Kyoya menghela nafas pelan kemudian berbalik dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar 713. Ia membuka pintu dan melihat anak kembar di dalam sana. Hikaru yang duduk sambil tersenyum pada kembarannya, dan Kaoru yang seharusnya berwajah sama dengan Hikaru, namun perlahan terlihat mulai berbeda.

" Kyoya-senpai." Kaoru pun tersenyum pada Kyoya.

" Oh, kau datang juga ya, Kyoya-senpai? Dimana raja?" Tanya Hikaru celingukan mencari Tamaki yang tidak ada di balik Kyoya.

" Tamaki tidak ikut, dia sedang ada urusan." Kyoya menutup pintu kamar Kaoru dan berjalan mendekat ke arah anak kembar itu. " Bagaimana keadaanmu, Kaoru?"

" Aku sudah merasa lebih baik." Jawab Kaoru sambil tersenyum tipis. Bohong tentu saja, dan sayangnya Kyoya tidak sebodoh Hikaru sampai tertipu. Wajah Kaoru yang semakin lama semakin tirus dan pucat cukup untuk membuktikan kalau kondisinya tidak jauh lebih baik.

" Kaoru merasa lebih baik karena raja tidak ada disini ya? Hahaha, kalau ada raja Kaoru memang selalu tidak bisa istirahat." Ujar Hikaru sambil tertawa. Kaoru pun ikut tertawa. Kyoya tadinya ikut tersenyum tipis, namun mendadak senyum itu menguap entah kemana.

Hikaru dan Kaoru tertawa bersama. Mungkin tak lama mereka tidak akan bisa tertawa seperti ini lagi. Kyoya yang ternyata kepikiran dengan perkataan dokter yang menangani Kaoru itu sampai juga pada pemikiran kalau 'cepat atau lambat Kaoru akan pergi'. Apalagi setelah melihat kondisi Kaoru yang kian hari bukanlah malah membaik tapi malah memburuk.

' Kaoru...' Kyoya hanya bisa memandangi adik kembar Hikaru itu dengan pandangan iba.

* * *

_Aku mendengarmu berbisik di telingaku, tersenyum hanya untukku..._

_

* * *

_Kyoya melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke kamar 713, tempat dimana Kaoru selalu menghabiskan waktunya selama beberapa bulan terakhir ini. Kaoru pun menoleh begitu ia membuka pintu, lalu tersenyum dengan lembut.

" Kyoya-senpai."

Kyoya balas tersenyum. " Hai, bagaimana keadaanmu?" Kyoya melihat ke sekeliling, namun ia tidak menemukan Hikaru. " Dimana Hikaru?"

Kaoru menundukkan kepalanya. " Hari ini dia belum datang, mungkin sebentar lagi."

" Oh, begitu." Kyoya pun berjalan mendekat ke arah Kaoru yang lagi-lagi duduk di pinggir jendela. " Kaoru, kau tidak boleh terlalu lama di dekat jendela. Nanti kamu masuk angin." Dengan cepat Kyoya pun mendorong kursi roda Kaoru menjauh dari jendela kamarnya yang masih terbuka lebar.

Kaoru hanya terkekeh pelan ketika Kyoya mengangkatnya kembali ke tempat tidur. " Kyoya-senpai, bicaramu seperti Hikaru saja." Kata Kaoru geli.

" Hah?"

" Iya, Hikaru juga selalu memarahiku kalau aku terlalu lama duduk di dekat jendela." Ungkap Kaoru sambil tersenyum lirih. Kyoya menarik kursi dan duduk di dekatnya.

" Makanya kau sengaja duduk di dekat jendela?" Tebak Kyoya.

Insting Kyoya memang tajam, jadi percuma saja Kaoru coba menutupinya. " Hmm, iya."

Kyoya menurunkan pandangannya kemudian membetulkan kacamatanya yang turun. " Lalu itu juga disengaja?" Tanya Kyoya seraya menunjuk kancing baju Kaoru yang untuk kesekian kalinya terlewat satu. Kaoru hanya tersenyum tipis dan menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

" Untuk apa kau melakukan semua ini?" Tanya Kyoya tak habis pikir.

Kaoru tersenyum tipis. " Untuk memastikan kalau Hikaru belum berubah." Jawabnya terdengar lirih.

Mendadak seseorang masuk ke dalam kamar 713, dan orang itu adalah orang yang sangat dinantikan oleh Kaoru. " Maaf aku baru datang." Kata Hikaru sambil melangkah masuk.

" Hikaru..." Wajah Kaoru pun terlihat sedikit merona begitu melihat kembarannya datang.

" Oh, ada Kyoya-senpai juga?" Hikaru pun berjalan mendekat ke arah kembarannya. " Sudah makan belum?" Tanya Hikaru sambil mengelus kepala Kaoru pelan.

" Sudah." Jawab Kaoru sambil tersenyum. Kedua saudara itu pun mulai mengobrol dan mengasingkan Kyoya sendiri dalam ruangan itu. Kyoya sendiri tidak ambil pusing dan tetap duduk di tempatnya sedari mengamati kancing baju Kaoru yang sampai akhir tidak juga dibetulkan.

* * *

_Matahari tenggelam di kala senja, dan sekarang waktunya kau memberikan ciuman selamat tidur untukku_

* * *

Musim dingin.

" Kaoru?" Panggil Kyoya dari balik pintu. Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam kamar Kaoru. Mata Kyoya mencari sosok Kaoru dan menemukan adik kelasnya itu terbaring lemah di atas tempat tidurnya. Kaoru tersenyum menyambut kedatangan Kyoya, meski wajahnya sangat pucat.

" Kyoya-senpai, hari ini kau datang juga ya?" Tanya Kaoru. Kyoya tidak menjawab, ia menarik kursi dan duduk di di pinggir tempat tidur Kaoru.

" Hikaru dimana?" Tanya Kyoya basi-basi. Sebenarnya ia tahu dimana Hikaru.

Kaoru menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. " Hari ini dia belum kesini." Jawabnya dengan lirih.

Kyoya sudah tahu jawaban Kaoru. Tentu saja Hikaru belum datang, karena sepulang sekolah tadi Kyoya melihatnya sedang pergi jalan-jalan dengan Haruhi. Tapi Kyoya memilih untuk bungkam masalah itu, takut melukai Kaoru.

" Bagaimana kondisimu hari ini?" Tanya Kyoya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

" Hmm, aku merasa lebih baik." Jawab Kaoru sambil tersenyum lemah.

" Kau tidak perlu berbohong padaku, Kaoru. Jawab saja bagaimana kondisimu hari ini." Kata Kyoya terdengar serius meski ia masih tersenyum tipis.

Kaoru menundukkan kepalanya. " Entahlah, Kyoya-senpai. Aku tidak tahu." Wajah Kaoru berubah sendu. Kalau dilihat, tanpa senyuman yang selama ini selalu melekat di wajahnya, Kaoru terlihat semakin memucat.

" Kau merasa tidak enak badan?" Tanya Kyoya terdengar cemas, sementara wajahnya tetap terlihat datar.

" Hmm..." Kaoru seperti berfikir sejenak menimbang jawabannya. " Kurasa tubuhku tidak berbeda dari biasanya, hanya saja... disini." Kaoru pun menyetuh dadanya dengan tangannya yang diselangi infus. " rasanya sakit." Sambungnya lirih.

Kyoya melihat kancing baju Kaoru yang untuk kesekian kalinya terlewat satu. Tanpa banyak berkata, Kyoya pun berniat untuk membetulkannya, namun tangan Kaoru menghentikannya.

" Tidak usah, biar nanti Hikaru yang membetulkannya." Tolak Kaoru sopan.

Nanti... padahal sudah beberapa hari Hikaru tidak datang untuk menjenguk kembarannya dan membuat Kaoru membiarkan kancing bajunya tetap terlewat satu.

" Kau... masih menunggu Hikaru?" Tanya Kyoya pelan. Kaoru hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. " Dia tidak akan datang hari ini karena ia sedang pergi dengan Haruhi." Ungkap Kyoya.

Kaoru tersenyum lemah. " Aku tahu..."

" ...Meski begitu kau tetap menunggunya?"

Kaoru tidak menjawab dan hanya tersenyum dengan tipis. Kemudian ia mengambil secarik kertas yang dilipat dari balik bantalnya. " Kyoya-senpai, tolong serahkan kertas ini pada Hikaru kalau nanti aku.... mati." Ujar Kaoru seraya menyerahkan kertas itu pada Kyoya.

**Mati.**

Kata itu terus berulang di dalam kepala Kyoya. Terus menerus bagaikan dentingan jam yang berputar di kepalanya. Ia mengambil kertas itu dari tangan Kaoru. " Kau tidak akan mati dalam waktu cepat." Katanya sambil menatap lurus mata Kaoru.

Kaoru tersenyum lembut, seperti ia biasa tersenyum pada Hikaru. Sudah lama sekali rasanya Kyoya tidak melihatnya senyuman Kaoru yang begitu lembut dan tulus. " Aku tahu, tapi kalau waktunya nanti, berjanjilah untuk menyerahkan kertas itu pada Hikaru."

Kyoya terdiam sejenak. " Ya, aku janji." Katanya setuju.

* * *

_Tetapi, meskipun aku sudah jauh terlelap dalam tidurku, aku akan tetap mendengar nyanyian yang kau nyanyikan untukku, selalu dan selamanya._

* * *

" Kaoru!!" Teriak Kyoya panik. Kaoru yang terbaring lemah di atas tempat tidurnya sudah tak sadarkan diri. Beberapa suster datang dan langsung membawanya ke dalam ruang operasi.

Di depan pintu operasi itu, Kyoya mengambil ponselnya dari saku celananya. Ia berusaha menghubungi Hikaru.

" Angkat, angkat, ayo cepat angkat telponnya!" Teriak Kyoya mulai panik. Lama sekali Hikaru tidak juga menjawab, sampai akhirnya telpon Kyoya tersambung pada mailbox. " Cih." Kyoya pun mencoba sekali lagi.

Plik! Kali ini diangkat. " Halo?"

" Hikaru, dimana kau sekarang?? Kondisi Kaoru kritis, sekarang dia ada di ruang operasi. Cepat kesini!" Kyoya pun mematikan ponselnya dan memandangi pintu operasi yang membatasinya dari Kaoru.

" Kaoru... bertahanlah."

Pip! Lampu merah yang menyala di atas pintu ruang operasi pun berhenti menyala. Dokter yang menangani Kaoru keluar dari ruang operasi itu. Tak menunggu lama, Kyoya langsung menghampiri dokter itu. " Dokter! Kaoru... Bagaimana kondisi Kaoru?!" Teriak Kyoya panik.

Dokter itu mengelengkan kepalanya pelan. " Kami sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga, tapi..."

Sesaat pikiran Kyoya terasa kosong. Ia berjalan meninggalkan dokter itu dan melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam ruang operasi itu. Di dalam sana ia menemukan sosok Kaoru yang terbaring. Kaoru tampak tenang sekali seperti sedang bermimpi indah.

Kaki Kyoya yang gemetaran semakin mendekat ke arah Kaoru. Air mata Kyoya nyaris tumpah begitu melihat sosok Kaoru yang tertidur namun tidak akan pernah membuka matanya lagi untuk selamanya. " Kaoru..." Panggil Kyoya pelan. Tidak ada jawaban dari Kaoru.

" Kaoru..." Panggil Kyoya sekali lagi, dan masih tidak ada jawaban. Tak tahan lagi, Kyoya pun mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Kaoru yang sudah tak lagi bernyawa.

" Kaoru! Kaoru!! Kaoruuu!!!! Jawab aku, buka matamu! Lihat aku! aku ada disini!! Buka matamu dan tersenyumlah padaku... tersenyumlah seperti biasa..." Air mata Kyoya mulai mengalir, terus dan tidak bisa dihentikan lagi. " KAORU!!!!!!!!!!!" Teriaknya bersamaan dengan isak tangisnya.

Kaoru sudah pergi untuk selamanya. Pergi meninggalkannya. Pergi dengan senyuman dan meninggalkan sejuta kenangan untuk Kyoya.

Brak! Pintu ruang operasi itu terbuka. Hikaru masuk dengan nafas tersengal-sengal. " Kaoru...?" Mata Hikaru melebar begitu melihat sosok kembarannya yang sudah menutup matanya. " Kaoru!!" Hikaru pun berlari ke arah Kaoru.

" Kaoru!! Buka matamu, jawab aku!! hei, buka matamu! Bilang kalau kau cuma bercanda! Kaoru!!!!" Isak tangis Hikaru memenuhi ruang operasi itu.

Kyoya menatap Hikaru dengan tajam, lalu mencekal kerah baju Hikaru. " Darimana saja kau... kenapa baru sampai sekarang?!" Bentak Kyoya.

" A-Aku...."

Satu pukulan mendarat di wajah Hikaru dan membuat pemain video game handal itu jatuh tersungkur. Belum puas dengan memukul Hikaru, Kyoya kembali mencekal kerah baju kakak kembar Kaoru itu. " Apa kau tahu kalau selama ini Kaoru selalu menunggumu?! Dia... dia selalu menunggumu datang walau tahu kalau kau tidak akan datang!! Apa kau mengerti perasaan Kaoru?!"

" Kyo-Kyoya-senpai, aku...."

" Kembalikan... Kembalikan Kaoru... Kembalikan Kaoru padaku!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

Kamar 713. Angin berhembus masuk dari jendela kamar yang terbuka lebar. Di dalam sana, Hikaru duduk dengan lemas di atas tempat tidur Kaoru. Matanya sembab, mungkin karena beberapa hari ini ia tidak berhenti menangis.

Dunia Hikaru hancur. Sebagian dirinya menghilang bersama Kaoru, pergi menemani kembarannya tercinta itu. Ia menyesal. Ia merasa bodoh karena sudah meninggalkan Kaoru sendiri di akhir hayatnya. Dan ia terus mengutuk dirinya karena hal itu.

Pintu kamar 713 terbuka, Hikaru langsung menoleh dan spontan meneriakan nama kembarannya penuh harap, " Kaoru!" meski tahu tidak mungkin.

Bukan, yang datang bukanlah kembarannya tercinta, melainkan Kyoya. Dari wajah Hikaru jelas terlihat perasaan kecewa. Sepertinya ia benar-benar berharap kalau yang datang adalah Kaoru. Berharap kalau kembarannya itu datang dan membangunkannya dari semua mimpi buruk ini.

" Sudah kuduga kau ada disini, Hikaru." Ujar Kyoya sambil berjalan mendekat, kemudian ia duduk di samping Hikaru.

" ...Mau apa datang kesini, senpai? Untuk memukulku lagi?"

Kyoya mendengus geli. " Aku minta maaf soal kelakuanku kemarin. Waktu itu emosiku sedang labil." Jelas Kyoya terdengar santai.

" Tidak masalah, toh aku memang pantas mendapatkannya."

Kyoya mengambil sesuatu dari saku celananya. " Hikaru, sebelum meninggal Kaoru menitipkanku ini." Ia menyerahkan secarik kertas yang dititipkan Kaoru padanya. " Kaoru memintaku menyerahkannya padamu kalau ia meninggal."

Setelah Hikaru menerima secarik surat itu, Kyoya pun beranjak bangun. Namun sebelum pergi, ia menarik tangan Hikaru dan memberikan sesuatu pada kakak kembar Kaoru. " Sebenarnya aku ingin menyimpannya, tapi menurutku Kaoru lebih ingin kalau kau yang menyimpannya." Kata Kyoya sambil tersenyum lirih.

Seketika itu juga ia melangkahkan kakinya pergi meninggalkan Hikaru sendiri.

Hikaru membuka tangannya dan melihat sebuah kancing di telapak tangannya. ' Kancing...?' Pikir Hikaru bingung. Beberapa detik setelahnya, barulah mata Hikaru melebar karena kaget. Ia sudah tidak asing dengan kancing baju ini karena kancing inilah kancing baju Kaoru yang selalu terlewat satu.

Air mata Hikaru tumpah, kembali mengalir dari sudut matanya. " Kaoru...." Panggil Hikaru ditemani isak tangis. " Maafkan aku, Kaoru..."

Setelah tenang, Hikaru pun membaca secarik kertas yang diberikan Kyoya padanya. Tulisan yang tertulis disana tak salah lagi adalah tulisan Kaoru, kembarannya tercinta.

_Hikaru... mungkin saat kau membaca surat ini aku sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia. Maaf ya, aku pergi duluan meninggalkan Hikaru. Tapi Hikaru harus tahu kalau aku pergi bukan karena aku tidak sayang pada Hikaru. Bagiku pun berat sekali untuk meninggalkan Hikaru, tapi tidak ada pilihan lagi kan? Karena cepat atau lambat, suatu hari nanti kita akan berpisah. Tapi, kalau Hikaru merasa sendirian dan tidak kuat lagi, lihatlah langit dan ingatlah kalau aku selalu disana mengawasimu. Aku akan selalu mengawasi setiap langkahmu... karena itu, jangan pernah merasa sendiri. Meski aku sudah tidak bisa lagi tersenyum di sampingmu, aku akan selalu ada di dalam dirimu, di dalam hatimu... karena itu, aku tidak ingin melihat wajah Hikaru yang bersedih. Tersenyumlah... tersenyumlah untukku, Hikaru._

Air mata Hikaru kembali tumpah. " KAORUUUU!!!!!!!!" Teriaknya di sela isak tangisnya. Namun, kembarannya itu sudah tidak ada lagi di sampingnya. Kaoru sudah pergi meninggalkannya untuk selamanya.

* * *

_Jangan menangis, Hikaru... Tersenyumlah... Tersenyumlah untukku... Nee, Hikaru... apa kau bisa mendengar suaraku....?_

* * *

Hahaha, saia bingung epilognya kayak gimana jadinya gini aja deh. R&R onegaishimasuu! ^^


End file.
